Battements de Coeur
by Meuline
Summary: "L'amour est quelque chose que vous ne pouvez pas contrôler ou arrêter de se produire. Il arrive toujours quand on s'y attend le moins et je...je suis tombé amoureuse d'un démon..." TRADUCTION DE Heartbeat DE Kisshu x Ichigo4ever


**Your heartbeat**

_**POV Raf**_

Même si c'est difficile à croire, tout a une fin...lorsque vous vous allongez sur votre lit et partez dans le pays des rêves, lorsque que vous savez qu'un nouveau jour a déjà commencé mais que vous ne voulez pas vous lever mais que vous savez que, tôt ou tard, vous devrez quand même vous lever.

Ma première année en tant qu'apprenti ange gardien est terminée... Oui, les vacances sont là et je serai heureuse, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais pouvoir me reposer, je vais revoir mes parents, je vais rentrer à la Cité des Anges. Mais tant de choses se sont passé cette année... Beaucoup de choses qui m'ont marqué et qui me marqueront jusqu'à la fin de ma vie... Je me suis faite de nouvelles amies et aussi de nouveaux ennemis, j'ai découvert que je n'étais pas un ange à la naissance, j'ai découvert qui étaient mes vrais parents et mon père est mort sous mes yeux en me sauvant de l'Etre Impartial (1), Reina. Mes amies et moi avons été en mesure de la vaincre, elle est à nouveau prisonnière des Ténèbres. J'ai aussi découvert que ma vraie mère à disparu sans laisser de trace dans une sorte de typhon quand je n'étais encore qu'un bébé mais, une nuit j'ai entendu sa voix. Cela voudrait-il dire qu'elle est vivante, quelque part ?

Comme je le disais, ma première année en tant qu'apprenti ange gardien est terminée. Tout s'est bien passé, mais il y a quelque chose, quelqu'un que j'ai rencontré et que je ne serai jamais capable d'oublier... Sulfus...

J'essaye, encore et encore, mais je n'arrive pas à l'oublier. Nous somme passés par tellement d'épreuves tous les deux... Nous avons toujours combattu l'un contre l'autre, mais je suppose qu'entre un ange et un démon c'est assez normal, n'est-ce pas ? Nous avons cassé le Veto(2) tant

de fois, nous avons été piégés ensemble, aux même endroits, mais beaucoup plus important... nous nous sommes embrassé...

Ce baiser est quelque chose que je n'oublierai jamais, même si c'est interdit... Un amour interdit... Je ne pouvais pas refuser, je suis follement amoureuse de lui... et le fait de penser qu'on sera loin l'un de l'autre me fait mal, ca sera plus difficile que je ne le pensais...

Les choses ne seraient plus les même sans lui, toujours à me taquiner. Mais mes amies Urié, Dolcé et Miki seront avec moi, après tout, nous vivons toutes à la Cité des Anges. Mais lui... On se reverra l'année prochaine à l'école, mais jusqu'à là... Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir rester loin de lui. Moi à la Cité des Anges et lui à la Cité des Démons... Deux endroits complètement différents... Tout comme nous... Moi un Ange, lui un Démon... Notre amour est interdit mais pourtant si difficile à oublier...L'amour est quelque chose que vous ne pouvez pas contrôler ou arrêter de se produire. Il arrive toujours quand on s'y attend le moins et je...je suis tombé amoureuse d'un démon...

Parfois je me demande... De tous les Anges dans le monde, pourquoi ai-je dû tomber amoureuse d'un démon ? Pourquoi lui ? Je n'ai jamais été en mesure d'obtenir une réponse à cette question... Depuis le jour où nous avons cassé le Veto, je ne pouvais pas l'oublier... Ses cheveux noirs ... ses yeux ambre... son sourire moqueur... Je ne veux pas oublier tout cela... mais penser à lui et ne pas être avec lui, dans ses bras, va être beaucoup plus difficile que je ne le pensais ...

**« Raf! Tu es prête ? Il est presque temps pour nous d'y aller ! »** Cri ma meilleure amie, Urié, de l'autre côté de notre chambre.

**« Je suis presque prête** ! » Ai-je répondu, alors que je regardais par la fenêtre.

_Mais d'abord, il me reste quelque chose à faire_. Pensais-je tandis que je fermais ma valise, la posait sur le sol et ouvrait la fenêtre pour voler jusqu'à l'autre bout de l'école. Je savais que ce que je faisais était mal(3), mais il n'y avait rien à faire, si je ne faisais pas cela, je le regretterais ... je suis allé jusqu'à la fenêtre d'une chambre obscure, j'ai regardé à l'intérieur et il était là, le dos tourné... mon amour ... mon petit démon ... la chance était de mon côté, il était seul, aussi entrain d'emballer ses affaires. Je pris une profonde inspiration et frappaient doucement contre la fenêtre, il lui fallu quelques secondes pour faire demi-tour et regarder, il été surpris de me voir.

**« Raf, que fais-tu ici ? »** M'a-t-il demandé. Comme il ouvrait la fenêtre pour me laisser entrer, je l'ai regardé un peu embarrassé, mais rapidement je me suis tournée vers lui.

**«Je ... je devais te voir une dernière fois ... avant de partir... »**

**« Il semblerait que tu lises dans mes pensées ... Je m'apprêtais à faire la même chose ...» **dit-il. J'ai un peu rougis quand j'ai entendu ça ... avais-je bien entendu? Il allait venir me voir?

**« Sulfus, je ... je ... »** Je n'arrivais pas à trouver les mots justes pour lui expliquer ce que je ressentais; seulement je pouvais l'exprimer et je l'ai embrassé. Je me fiche du Veto, je l'ai cassé un grand nombre de fois. Donc, cette fois sera juste une fois de plus ... Je voulais seulement être dans ses bras encore une fois ... une dernière fois ...

**«Raf ... » **L'ai-je entendu murmurer.

**« Je suis désolé ... je devais le faire ... »** J'étais sur le point de sortir de cette étreinte quand j'ai senti ses bras forts me ramenant contre lui, j'ai posé ma tête contre sa poitrine et j'ai fermé les yeux.

**«Je ne me souci plus du Veto... Je voulais juste être avec toi une dernière fois... Je t'aime Sulfus, Je t'aimerai toujours... »**

**« Je t'aime aussi, mon ange »**

Je l'ai regardé, les yeux dans les yeux, il était vraiment sincère ... Je fermai les miens et approchais mon visage du sien. Je ne le sentais pas tendu. J'ai senti une de ses mains contre ma nuque et qui me poussais légèrement contre ses lèvres... Nos lèvres, unies dans un petit, mais doux et chaud baisé... _**(A / N: Oui, je sais que si un ange et un démon s'embrasse c'est l'apocalypse, mais ces deux là méritent un moment ensemble, un baiser passionné sans provoquer la fin du monde)**_...lorsque nous nous sommes séparés, nous nous somme regardés dans les yeux, une dernière fois...

**« Au revoir Sulfus... »** Murmurai-je avec tristesse.

**« Ne vois pas cela comme un au revoir, mais plutôt comme un "à bientôt" »**

J'ai souri en entendant cela, il avait raison, après tout, nous allions nous revoir dans trois mois. Il me sourit et nous nous sommes enlacé. C'est alors que j'ai senti son cœur ... il battait si vite ...

**« Sulfus ... ton cœur ... il bat si vite »**

**« Oui ... chaque fois que je suis près de toi ... »**

Je continuai de sourire et nous sommes restés dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps de partir ... quand je suis retournée à mes amies, je souriais toujours. Peut-être il ne serait pas si mal d'être loin de l'autre pendant un certain temps, nous avons tous deux besoin d'un peu de temps pour remettre de l'ordre dans nos esprits après tout ce qui s'est passé, mais je me suis juré que je reviendrais, je reviendrais pour lui ...

**« Qu'est-ce qui te fait autant sourire Raf ? »**

**« Rien Dolcé ... rien »** Ai-je dis, alors que nous volions vers le ciel.

_**Normal POV**_

**« Sulfus! Combien de temps, vas-tu rester là comme un épouvantail à regarder le ciel ? »** Hurla Kabalé, qui tapait du pied, avec impatience.

**« C'est bon, c'est bon, j'arrive. Si vous vouliez retourner à la maison si rapidement, vous seriez déjà partis ! »** Dit Sulfus alors que lui et ses amis rentrés chez eux.

_Je te promets mon ange, que je serai de retour_.

(1) Reina était un ange. Maintenant elle n'est ni ange, ni démon

(2) Les anges et les démons n'ont pas le droit de se toucher. C'est le Veto.

(3) Normalement les anges et les démons doivent rester dans leurs quartiers respectifs.


End file.
